Movie Night
by Suze21
Summary: Georgie and Elvis are staying in to watch a movie. It's her favourite, he's never seen it and it makes a lasting impression on both of them. All rights to the fab team that created OG, especially the talented Tony Grounds. It's just a one shot of something in my head and it doesn't hurt it's one of my fav movies too!


"Come on Elvis!" Georgie called through the lounge room. She was snuggled into the corner of the plush sofa eagerly awaiting the start of their movie night. For a start they were going to watch her favourite movie of all time. She had finally talked Elvis into watching it with her. And secondly, she and Elvis hadn't seen each other in a few days with work getting in the way for both of them.

She'd watched more than enough of his action, car chase, shot 'em up movies and had insisted that on their date night they would be watching a movie of her choice. And what wasn't there to love in this movie- a majestic landscape with breath taking views, atmospheric music, and a grand story of love, betrayal and war. A romance with a hint of action and it didn't hurt that Daniel Day Lewis and Eric Schweig weren't bad to look at either. Plus Madeline Stowe's character wasn't played like a damsel in distress. All good points as far as Georgie was concerned.

Elvis, on the other hand, had never seen the movie. And he had to admit it wasn't one that he would have volunteered to watch either...a historical romance wasn't quite his thing. Georgie had had to work fairly hard to convince him to have a look at it. And she'd had to promise him a back massage as well. Truth be told he would have watched it with Georgie without all that. He loved her and would literally do anything for her, even watching a "girly" movie, to make her happy and keep her safe. She was one of very few people he would take a bullet for, his family, his team and her. But not even in that order. The only thing was he hadn't actually told her exactly how he felt about her...not in words anyway.

Georgie had told him there was a fair bit of action in the movie and a few fight scenes so he hoped that there was more action and fights than the romance side of things. Although if that lead to them being a bit "romantic" he was all for it.

The smell of popcorn wafted through the house. "I'm coming, I'm just getting the snacks and the drinks!" Elvis yelled back at Georgie from the kitchen, smiling at Georgie's impatience. Elvis was looking forward to tonight, not the movie. Some time alone with Georgie was just what Elvis wanted, needed. He'd been out on a training exercise and was heading to a briefing in two days. Then he'd be gone, again. He hoped that it was going to be a quick and relatively easy mission. He didn't really like being away from Georgie for any great length of time these days.

He grabbed the popcorn bowl, the bottles of beer, and the bag of chips and headed to the lounge room. "You right there?" he said as he looked at Georgie, handing her a beer.

"Yep, all ready." she said moving over to be at his side as he seated himself in the other corner of the sofa. Elvis deposited the chips and the popcorn on the coffee table. They adjusted themselves so they were comfortable. Georgie leaning against Elvis' chest, his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright Georgie girl, do it!"

"You know I hate that nickname!" Georgie said pushing play on the remote as she also managed to elbow him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I know." Elvis smiled at her and God help her when he smiled at her like that, she couldn't stay angry at him.

The opening scenes rolled past as they both settled down to watch it. Georgie was looking forward to watching the movie with Elvis, to see if he loved it like she did. Georgie was sure he would but maybe for different reasons.

During the movie Georgie could feel Elvis stiffen slightly. The first time it happened was when Magwa and the others attacked the soldiers. She could hear him talking to himself "Surprise attack...superior numbers...fire power...not bad."

The next time it happened was when Nathaniel came to the surgery when Cora was tending to Uncas, in search of fabric for his flintlock. "What are you looking at Sir?" after a few moments of silence...""I'm looking at you Miss." And in the silence that followed Elvis murmured "What is it about soldiers and medics?"

"Well, technically, he's not a soldier."

"He's so bloody close to the same thing. I mean these two..." he said, his hands waving at the screen "you and me. There must be something to it."

"Yeah I can see why Cora would be attracted to Nathaniel. I mean he's good looking, caring, strong and he's got great hair." Georgie said looking at Elvis, biting her lip to stop from laughing at him, with a decided twinkle in her eye, because really had she not just described the man sitting with her.

"And she's independent, strong, she can handle a gun and she's beautiful." said Elvis staring at Georgie. "I've just described Georgie haven't I?" he thought. The pair of them grinned at each other and then turned their attention back to the action on the screen.

"He's a crack shot!" Elvis ventured awhile later as Nathaniel and Uncas provided cover for the runner "Spanner and Sparky would be jealous of being able to make those shots."

"But they could make that couldn't they? Aren't you all trained to be great shots?" Georgie quizzed.

"Yeah, but when you factor in what he's using, what we use and our training, he's better."

"You know it's just a movie right? Besides you're one of the best I've seen...ever. I'd want you to be taking the shot if it was my life on the line."

Pulling her closer to him Elvis said "I hope to God it never comes to that Georgie". It gave him the chills to think of Georgie of danger and how much faith she had in him. He only hoped that he could live up to her expectations. He never wanted to let her down.

Georgie snuggled back against him. "I trust you Elvis." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of her shampoo, putting his arm around her and gently pulling her to him. The movie drew their attention once more and Georgie took a handful of popcorn from the bowl as Elvis took a swig of his beer.

Awhile later, without looking at him, Georgie asked with a hopeful note in her voice "You enjoying the movie?"

"Mmmm" Elvis replied in a very noncommittal way, smiling because Georgie had no idea if he was liking it or not and he wasn't about to put her out of her misery. But he was, he was enjoying the movie. More than he thought he would, Georgie had been right, it was a good mix of action and romance.

After the movie finished Georgie turned expectantly to Elvis. "Well? Tell me you didn't enjoy that!"

Elvis tilted his head to look at Georgie, a little half smile on his face. "Why do I need to like this movie?" Her eyes narrowed in his direction, she couldn't tell if he had or hadn't liked it and it was teasing her curiosity.

"It doesn't really matter." she shrugged "It's just that I love it and I'd hoped you'd at least like it a little."

"The ambush was brilliant. Using the cover of the trees and leading a coordinated attack! The element of surprise used to full advantage." he rattled off.

"Yeah? Brilliant? Except for the loss of life. Can you imagine the injuries those weapons would have inflicted?" Georgie countered with. She always thought of the cost, it was part of her, part of her training to assess and act on that assessment. It was a heavy responsibility to bear especially when it could cost someone their life. But it was one of the things that Elvis loved about her, that she carried that burden and hadn't let it mark her soul.

Elvis didn't answer because he understood why Georgie thought like that and he understood Nathaniel's need to protect Cora. He wouldn't care what he had to do to protect Georgie, he would do it gladly, willingly to ensure she was safe from harm. Even if it meant he didn't survive.

But the scene that spoke to Elvis so clearly was the waterfall one. He could just see Georgie and him saying very similar if not the same words to each other. He knew that if things went to shit and Georgie disappeared he would search for her until he found her, no matter how long it took or how far he had to go, physically, mentally or emotionally, to get her back.

Elvis knew the likelihood of that ever happening to Georgie was remote, but it was something he had considered, especially when they'd first met out on that mission together. He would have done anything to protect her then, but now that he knew her...loved her, he'd lay his life on the line for her no questions asked. Just like Nathaniel had done at the Huron camp.

"Georgie..." he paused

"Yeah Elvis?" she prompted.

"If it ever, and I hope to God it never does, but if...if"

"Oh for fuck's sake Elvis..what?"

He looked at her, his eyes soft with love "if things ever go to shit..you stay alive. You submit...stay alive no matter what...I'll find you, no matter how long or how far...I will find you."

"Don't be a wanker Elvis." she said, turning ever so slightly away from him.

"No Georgie.. I'm serious." Elvis nudged her so she would look at him again "I'd do anything for you..I love you."

"You love me?" she whispered "You've never said that to me before, not out loud."

"Yeah, I love you...and I don't mind the movie." He leaned toward her and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
